


Le vice des Anges & l'amour des Hommes

by Al_D_Baran



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, FrUK, Lemon, M/M, Purple Prose, ScotEng, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Smut, Violence, i dont think therese any so anyway, lol what are the tags in french ?????
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un ange brisé et un homme qui l'aime trop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le vice des Anges & l'amour des Hommes

**Author's Note:**

> Rating : M. Absolument M.
> 
> Pairing : UkFr/FrUk, ScotUk… eh oui, inceste en plus ! Ohohoh, j' suis une grosse perverse.
> 
> Warning : Beaucoup de lemons. Beaucoup d'Arthur battus. Beaucoup de Francis accro. Beaucoup de trucs très… gores. Beaucoup d'usage de MAGIIIIIIIIIIE. Même moi j' suis sautée à la MAGIIIIIIIIIIE sur certains bouts. Speedo-girl, lol.
> 
> Disclaimer : Hetalia est à moi… eeeeeet non. J'ai menti. Mitsuki va venir me tuer ;A; * référence à Doubt *
> 
> Notes & divagations : Bon, en lisant un petit bouquin appelé Joy Et Joan, l'idée m'a subitement frappée, et j'ai eut très envie de dévergonder Arthur une fois de plus. Eheheh, ça m'amuse et ça occupe mes pensées jusqu'à ce que j'aie enfin mon nouvel ordi… Juste la boîte fait 800$ et j'ai un max de 2000$. Ça va être ÉNORME. Et la marque de la boîte fait que des énormités… Bref, j'arrête de me vanter, mais comme y aura Guild War 2 et Diablo III en plus de Skyrim dessus, je pense que mon rythme d'écriture va quelque peu baisser, lol — gaming power ! Bref, bref. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez essayer de gamer avec moi… Schpanzerbam pour Guild War et Diablo III, ça pourrait être fun, teeheehee c: Je voulais mettre un « t » dans mon surnom, mais je pense que ça l'aurait pas trop fait XD Déjà qu'il a l'air pas commode, mon nom… Uhuhm, enfin bref~ Petite note toute simple, dans la narration du « présent », Arthur a dix-huit ans et Francis en a donc vingt-et-un puisqu'ils ont trois ans de différence, comme toujours.
> 
> D'ailleurs, si vous squattez Tumblr, mon url est : germanyspornfolder. Ça indique le contenu…
> 
> J'ai écouté en boucle « Waltz In The 4th Dimension » de la Sountrack du film Donnie Darko ._.' En quelques sortes, ça colle bien à ce texte… je pense que du Pink Floyd colle bien aussi. Drogue, Pink Floyd… vous faites le rapport ? Bref, comme je ne suis pas trop dingo de ces trucs et très prudente quant à mes consommations, j'imagine que les bad-trips ne sont pas trop de mon ressort quant à les écrire… Bref, en espérant que vous apprécierez tout de même mes efforts !
> 
> Sinon, Amour de Rammstein * o * Ils sont trop tops~ Sinon, Mass de Virtual Boy est aussi assez géniale sur ce texte…
> 
> Ce texte comporte beaucoup de scène cul… je me suis plutôt amusée à l'écrire, et surtout la première partie XD Enfin bon, comme toujours, y a rien d'incroyablement hard dans toute l'histoire, pas de corde et de fouets et juste des ceintures, eheh~ D'ailleurs, vous avez vu comment y a de fanarts BDSM d'Hetalia ? Bon sang, y en a qui en font plus que d'autre — et on s'en plaint pas — mais là y en a vraiment un sacré dégât XD
> 
> This is pron… still not as gay as Twilight and with a better story !
> 
> Sur une note très sérieuse, je continue. Si vous voulez lire ceci, c'est à vos risques et périls. C'est une histoire sombre, assez grotesque qui peut vous foutre une claque. Soyez mature, et je ne suis pas responsable de celles qui pensent lire un lemon tout chou et mignon : les lemons sont lourds et moyennement détaillés. Bref, je conseille à celles qui ne se croient pas capables de lire ceci de déguerpir lire des trucs plus… jeunes ^^;;
> 
> « Mais celui dont la Vouivre a volé le cœur,
> 
> Jamais, jamais ne le retrouvera :
> 
> Son âme ne connaît plus que les rêves du clair de Lune,
> 
> il ne peut plus aimer femme. »
> 
> — Viktor Rydberg, La Vouivre

«  _A-…aaaah…_ »

Parler se révélait impossible, sa voix étant assourdie par ces yeux verts dominants, calculateurs, froids, un tel plaisir quasi-masturbatoire se révélait en lui dès que leurs regards s'attrapaient et ne se laissaient plus aussitôt, pour un moment dont il n'avait jamais idée de la longueur. Docile, amadoué, dressé et excité par les sourires vicieux et les yeux profondément pourris, en même temps de l'attirer derrière ce démon qui masquait son odeur de souffre derrière des plumes d'anges aux doux relents diaboliques de lys blancs, de pureté et de toute une douceur qui se fondait dans un sadisme et une perversion que lui-même n'atteignait pas dès que la porte se refermait, le dernier maigre rayon de lumière se coinçant derrière elle, les laissant tous les deux dans le noir, à simplement ressentir de fugaces caresses et de délicieuses griffures jusqu'à ce que la lumière tamisée de petites lanternes chinoises fusa autour de la pièce, les montrant tout deux sous leur véritable jour.

Arthur, qui laissait tomber ses ailes blanches pour de grandes ailes de chauve-souris, membraneuses, laissant passer un peu de lumière et montrant toutes les nervures de son être plongé dans l'ombre et une déchéance depuis ses plus tendres et tremblotants premiers pas, et Francis, qui l'observait toujours d'un regard et sourire aguicheurs, se collant avec plus d'insistance contre le corps svelte et maigrichon, la peau d'albâtre et l'érection qui se collait à la sienne alors qu'ils préparaient jointement une longue chorégraphie durant laquelle le Britannique prenait diaboliquement possession de lui, l'illusion imaginée, imagée des ailes disparaissant lorsque l'homme fermait les yeux sous la caresse possessive de la petite bouche parée de fines lèvres de son compagnon, qui l'entraînait sans mal dans toute l'abîme de sa folie libidineuse.

« Allez, dis-le moi plus fort : dis-moi que tu aimes ce que tu ressens, je ne vais pas me contenter d'un tout petit gémissement, Francis. »

Pas un mot d'amour, d'affection, ou de tentatives de prendre des nouvelles. C'était imposé, et bien que Francis eut voulu prendre note de ce qui se passait dans la vie de son ange teinté du sang noir des ébats charnels et impudiques, il n'en eut résulté que d'une bonne claque à ses fesses plates, avec lesquelles le Britannique blond s'amusait ferme, le possédant, le soumettant en s'enorgueillissant de pouvoir faire ce que personne n'avait pu à travers toute cette vie, à travers tous les pays jamais traversés ensemble, main dans la main, montrant au monde cette facette qui les prétendait amis depuis l'enfance, quand c'était même depuis l'enfance qu'entre eux, bonjour équivalait autant qu'une simple branlette dans un placard, n'avait d'importance qu'une poignée de main à Arthur et valait autant du monde que possible à Francis.

Arthur lui souriait en le regardant, avec ses mains liées grâce à sa propre ceinture, pousser un jouet en lui, gardant à peine une prise de bambin sur la poignée, l'appareil étant entrée plus qu'indiqué sur le boîtier et laissant une petite traînée de sang sur le creux l'aine légèrement bronzée par le Soleil de la Côte-d'Azur du Parisien, qui se contentait d'observer avec des yeux brumeux, passionnés par les yeux verts brillants et les joues complètement bourgogne de l'autre, zieutant parfois, en se gagnant des ongles enfoncés un peu plus dans la chair de son avant-bras, la main gracile qui peinait presque à faire atteindre la délivrance pour une fois qu'il ne comptait plus à l'autre. Envouté, une fois de plus, autant délaissé que possible, Francis baissa les yeux en grognant légèrement, serrant les dents en essuyant un filet de salive à sa bouche.

_Les questions restées imposées, les silences imposés. Tous ces bleus dont je ne peux connaître la provenance, tous ces regards sombres de mots que tu déverses sans penser, tous ces mots qui te restent pris sur le cœur, toutes ces soirées desquelles je ne peux me détacher. Toi, toi, toi qui me hante et toi, toi, toi qui me donne l'ordre de libérer ma semence et moi, comme un chien, qui obéit. Je me fiche d'être injustement battu, puisque dans ma vie, il n'y a que ces yeux qui comptent, ces sourires perfides et ces airs d'ange nés d'un démon vengeur, d'une incube qui se mangeait elle-même dans l'attente d'être libérée de ces fielleuses envies qui la rongeait._

« Penche-toi. » Arthur prenait un air impassible craquelé d'indices qui trahissait sa véritable nature cachée sous cet imposé air de dévergondé jeune homme, laissant des tons de l'homme qui se délecte de voir sa dernière petite prostituée payée avec l'argent de la pension de ses horribles gamines se pencher pour obéir dans une chambre crasseuse d'un bordel. Francis savait exactement ce qu'il voulait, ainsi, sans rechigner, docilement et doucement, il se tordit en deux pour prendre en bouche le membre dressé de son ami, son difficile, son douloureux ami, qui le regardait en attendant de voir, en espérant le voir se briser devant cette énième répétition d'un acte libidineux insensé, pour que, sans un mot, et le laissant presque désespéré, le Parisien blond se contentât de prendre en bouche l'appendice couvert de semence salée, et consciencieusement s'atteler à la tâche.

C'était avec délectation qui l'entendait, le sentait, le voyait derrière ses yeux clos se tordre, gémir et frissonner, s'étendant sur le lit en pantelant, ses mains et ses ongles se creusant dans sa masse de cheveux blonds. Arthur murmurait, crachait, éructait sans grâce son nom, avec besoin et tant de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, tant de choses qu'il espérait mais savait faussées à ses oreilles dû à cette trop grande passion qu'il portait à l'ange démoniaque, et il se targuait de pouvoir le faire crier ainsi, se tortiller avec désespoir, minauder son nom avec besoin, comme s'il avait désormais ce dont il avait toujours eut besoin. C'était presque avec amour que les jambes souples s'enroulaient autour de ses épaules ou que les pieds glacés se glissaient derrière ses aisselles pour s'enfoncer dans le matelas d'eau qui grouillait sous leurs deux poids conjugués, et autant plus des mouvements d'Arthur, spasmes erratiques démontrant son plaisir, le mouvement de sa main qui serrait la poignée du jouet tandis qu'il y allait de violent coups d'épaules. Francis ne faisait plus la différence entre plaisir et douleur, et il se fichait bien d'avoir mal ou que ce soit le contraire : Arthur le touchait presque, et cela valait toutes les gouttes de sang qui tombaient sur le drap blanc pour le tacher presque irrémédiablement.

Pourtant, juste après qu'il eut terminé, ne lui laissant même pas le temps d'avaler, Arthur le repoussa violement pour se relever, le laissant sans mot dire, fermant la porte derrière lui en replaçant rapidement, brusquement ses vêtements froissés par leur courte petite séance de sport. Le silence força Francis à fermer les yeux en retenant quelques larmes de dépit en entendant son colocataire courir en haut. Comme il aurait voulu le retenir après une session toute aussi passionnée, sans rien d'autre qu'eux deux et en oubliant ces satanés jouets, leurs ceintures ou quelconque objet profane entre leurs deux corps. Il aurait tant voulu le serrer contre lui, garder ce corps parsemé d'une longue histoire qu'il eut voulu connaître en traçant du doigt les sillons des cicatrices, et plaçant de doux baisers sur les horribles tâches des bleus et des ecchymoses, mais tout cela lui était refusé. Il n'était qu'un autre jouet, pourtant de chair et pas de plastique ou de caoutchouc, mais d'os et d'organes, rempli d'un sang qui se pompait dans un cœur qui n'aspirait qu'à une chose : retenir Arthur auprès de lui.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Se déhanche comme un chat enjôleur_

_Le suborneur jeune homme, affalé;_

_Comme jeunesse s'enlise de lenteur_

_Comme s'enflamment les baisers passionnés_

Francis avait rencontré Arthur lorsqu'ils avaient à peine une dizaine d'année — en gros, à peu près treize ans pour lui, et neuf ans pour Arthur s'il comptait bien. Déjà à cette époque, Arthur était un petit garçon étrange, rejeté de ses pairs au premier regard et laissé seul dans son coin, un livre trop gros pour ces petites mains qui auraient dû jouer dans la boue et pas s'enquérir d'un traité de psychologie qui avait autant d'années que de pages mangées par de voraces mites bien qu'il eut de grandes effluves de boules à mites. C'était ainsi qu'il était, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu : assis sur un banc avec son vieux traité écorné, un air sombre et triste sur ces joues encore rondes qui auraient dû ne jamais cesser de sourire, et non porter des bleus noirs comme si le froid les avaient rongées.

Assis au milieu d'un parc, il refusait sans cesse des invitations d'enfants de son âge à venir jouer, et se gagnait rapidement une réputation d'asocial et de gamin bizarre, doublé de celle d'un attardé avec une drôle de manière de penser, qui disait des choses affreuses et se fichait de ceux qui lui donnait un peu de douceur. Un sans-cœur, avec des yeux brumeux comme une forêt après une pluie torrentielle lorsque la chaleur reprenait, et que la vapeur sortait du sol. Tellement différent, tellement détonant à travers tous les éclats de rire, et tellement silencieux. La voix d'un pinson né en cage qui pensait encore et toujours à cette liberté dont ses ailes se rappelaient dans leurs moindres plumes, la plus petites des parcelles de chair, alors qu'il ne pouvait qu'ignorer ce qu'était une vie normale. La première fois qu'il avait vu Mr et Mrs Bonnefoy, Arthur avait sursauté, s'était crispé et s'était rapidement sauvé derrière son ami. Il avait regardé avec curiosité la femme leur donner des biscottes, s'était presque ouvert la bouche de surprise quand Mr Bonnefoy avait ébouriffé gentiment les cheveux de son gamin. Il se consolait maigrement avec des excuses bidon : à l'époque, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Franky, comment un gosse de treize ans aurait pu comprendre ce qui se passait dans la vie d'Arthur ?

Francis avait réalisé depuis peu que déjà à l'époque, il était teinté, bousillé, complètement foutu et sans grands espoirs à fonder sur une rémission. C'était un ange, un gamin qui avait des yeux innocents, mais un ange qu'on trempait dans les pires malices, les pires magouilles, les pires échanges pour un peu de dope et d'alcool. Tout ça, il le savait parce qu'il l'avait observé, épié, suivi. Tirer les vers du nez de cet âne stupide qui lui servait d'ami était une cause perdue, et ainsi, étant ce qu'il était : un homme qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il cherchait, le Parisien blond avait suivit à la trace son ami, captivé par ce genre d'existence qu'il menait, sans parents, juste un frère plus vieux qui le poussait sans ménagement et l'ignorait dès qu'il semblait faire ce qu'il voulait. La fenêtre d'Arthur, qui aurait dû être une fenêtre sur le monde, était, de l'autre côté, une fenêtre qui montrait une parcelle d'enfer : une maison bordélique où traînaient de vieux livres moisis, des bouteilles brisées, des capotes usagées gluantes, des seringues dont Dieu seul savait l'utilisation, et quelques bouts de miroirs tâchés de poudre blanche, et il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à compter les comprimés blancs de diverses tailles éparpillés sur le sol. Et détacher ses yeux de la forme à peine grouillante du grand-frère d'Arthur lui avait demandé bien du courage.

Néanmoins, il s'était approché d'Arthur, qui lisait encore un de ses vieux livres qu'il devait encore garder, avec un grand rire et de petits reproches amicaux, lui prenant le livre des mains en lui faisant un grand sourire pour l'inviter à traîner avec eux : Gilbert, Antonio et lui. S'il avait premièrement refusé, portant son regard ailleurs avec les joues légèrement rouges, Francis avait seulement claqué des mains pour le tirer derrière lui et le présenter à ses compères de toujours, ceux-là étant beaucoup moins enchantés de voir le gamin s'immiscer dans leur groupe, presque autant que celui-ci ne le voulait pas. Pourtant, Francis, lui, savait plutôt bien ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête d'un gosse comme celui-là, solitaire et n'ayant besoin de personne en apparence, mais qui, tout de même, se plaçait dans un parc bruyant et achalandé pour lire. Sûrement pas pour le Soleil puisque cette ville n'avait de Soleil que quelques jeunes personnes souriantes. Tout était de simple logique dans l'esprit de Francis qui ne voulait que du bien à ces yeux hagards qu'il croisait parfois : il ne voulait pas être seul; Arthur voulait, au fond de lui, qu'on le tire par la main et qu'on lui montre un peu d'amour et d'amitié.

Et c'était ce qu'il avait, du mieux possible, tenté de faire. Malgré toutes les réticences, le mauvais caractère et les piques d'Arthur en plus qu'ils ne s'entendissent pas très bien à la base, il avait tout fait pour qu'il sente qu'il comptait pour lui. Il n'avait jamais répondu à la question la plus posée d'Arthur, « Pourquoi t'es venu me chercher, au Parc ? » et se contentait seulement de lui montrer que ça importait peu, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de raison et qu'ils devaient juste partager ce qu'ils avaient là, tandis qu'il était encore temps, tandis qu'il pouvait encore le serrer longuement sans s'attirer des regards, s'occuper de ce pauvre gamin que tout le monde oubliait, qui subissait perte sur perte, se faisait massacrer dedans comme dehors, maison ou école, et voyait ses seuls amis le laisser puisqu'il était quelqu'un d'embêtant à supporter. Était-il le seul à avoir la bonne méthode, ou le seul qui s'acharnait comme un demeuré sur cette cause perdue, celle-là même qui lui donnait des bleus et qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher.

Mais alors, un soir d'adolescence pris dans un automne éternel, Francis s'était levé avec la ferme intention de partir, pulvérisé par non seulement une rupture insensée avec une fille qu'il aimait beaucoup et la mort de sa mère qu'il tentait d'annoncer à l'objet de ses attentions qui ne faisait que le repousser et lui envoyer des injures en avalant des comprimés d'ecstasy, mélangeant le tout sans trop regarder à du speed, un peu d'acide par-là pour simplement de foutre en l'air la pensée et le cerveau en même temps. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé son erreur, le frêle enfant de quatorze ans s'était relevé en titubant, hallucinant des monstres horribles qui prenaient tous une couleur rouge et des yeux émeraude, se refermant en cercle sur lui en sortant leurs mains velues de leurs pelages hirsutes — « Assez pour un  _set_ de coke, juste assez, sauf s'il griffe, alors tu paies, Willy, tu paies de ta poche, » répétait-il sans but d'une voix stridente —, tombant en fine poussière dès qu'il avait touché Francis.

« Ne m'abandonne pas à tout ce qui rampe dans le noir, » avait-il dit d'un air hagard, pleurant à chaude larmes et la morve lui dégoulinant sur le visage, ses mains serrant sa chemise tandis que son esprit semblait tourner à cent à l'heure derrière ce pathétique masque de folie. Puis, il avait déboutonné ses vêtements, laissant à Francis la vue de son corps décharné, le squelette de corbeau mal nourri et des ailes renfoncées dans les omoplates. « Ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas à eux, et fais-moi tout pardonner, » avait-il répété en se rapprochant de lui, frissonnant dans l'entrepôt sale qui lui servait de refuge, alors qu'il s'était collé en semblant tout aussi effrayé que d'abord, restant mou et sans défense dans les bras de l'autre, qui s'était contenté de l'asseoir en le berçant doucement, ne le touchant même pas alors que l'autre, certain qu'il le dégoutait et lui donnait envie de vomir, faisait tout pour lui donner envie de la seule manière dont il savait se faire pardonner : à quatre pattes, sur le dos, la main entre les jambes, se branlant en l'appelant sans relâche, pleurant à chaude larmes en demandant pardon, le suppliant le retourner et de le prendre en levrette, sans ménagement, sans douceur, déjà à bout de souffle avec le cœur qui menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

Francis ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal, il le savait. Francis lui aurait fait connaître l'extase à jeun, sans avoir besoin de recourir à quelconque drogue qui lui donnerait un  _high_  artificiel, tout doucement, le regardant dans les yeux en serrant ses mains dans les siennes, en lui murmurant de façon aimante tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il était ainsi fait, ainsi créé par cette famille aimante, ainsi façonné par des mains d'En-haut, ainsi conçu par une vie qu'il ne connaissait pas pour lui donner un temps tout doux, un temps qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible, et craignait encore de voir s'écrouler.

« Tout ça, c'est juste un mauvais rêve. Tu fermes les yeux, et tu attends, dans quelques heures, ça sera fini. »

Il savait bien qu'Arthur n'était pas dupe à ces apaisements d'enfant, mais le jeune homme de dix-sept ans qu'il était ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre que cela, hormis de garder ce gamin qui ne comprenait rien de la vie entre ses bras, et essayer de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave, il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Longuement, Francis lui parla de sa mère, comment elle était, comment elle lui demandait toujours des nouvelles de lui et comment c'était avec elle qu'il préparait des petites gâteries pour lui, comment il l'aimait tellement et qu'elle l'adorait, lui, le petit garçon qui était subitement arrivé un jour, effarouché, chez les Bonnefoy, tellement adorable et timide. Même si Arthur n'avait pas semblé l'écouter, trop perdu dans ses rêves distordus, fous, absurdes et ses paroles de déments, c'était peut-être surtout à lui qu'il faisait du bien d'exorciser la plaie. Il s'était tut seulement lorsque les lèvres gercées par le froid et des rhumes d'Arthur s'était posées sur les siennes. Sa bouche avait semblé goûter la bile amère et du vomi de quelque chose inconnu, mais Francis se doutait que c'était simplement parce que lui ne prenait pas ce genre de substances.

À partir de là, Francis n'avait pas pu lui refuser quoique ce soit, c'était les yeux fermés qu'il avait goûté avec Arthur à quelque chose qu'eux-mêmes ne se doutaient pas de pouvoir ressentir entre eux, et pas un moment Francis n'avait regretté, pas un moment il n'avait douté que ce pourquoi lui et sa copine avaient rompu n'était que du toc. Il pouvait palper, ressentir, respirer par sa bouche obstruée par celle d'Arthur toutes les saveurs de ses sentiments, toutes l'étendue et les réticences des plus adorables de l'autre, qui, bien qu'ayant initié la chose, semblait craindre un peu de le décevoir, et peut-être parce qu'il craignait d'avoir mal ? Encore là, il ne savait que peu de choses de ce que son aimé vivait chez lui, et encore aujourd'hui, Francis devait en ignorer autant qu'alors. Arthur miaulait contre lui, se frottait à sa main qui taquinait son membre déjà redressé pour lui, et hochait la tête avec des approbations essoufflées quand Francis lui disait plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il l'avait entendu et compris, « Lorsque tu seras à jeun et passé le contrecoup, je vais te montrer ce que ça veut dire de  _faire l'amour_ , d'accord ? Ne l'oublie pas. »

Si seulement le Parisien avait eut la plus maigre idée de comment, déjà, à l'époque, Arthur ignorait le sens même du mot « amour » et ne pouvait savoir que la partie déplaisante de ces beaux mots qu'il plaçait sur l'acte du sexe dont il était tant friand et parlait en si grands mots. Incertain, dubitatif et se laissant faire un peu comme une poupée de chiffon au début, Arthur se retrouva vite désarçonné par les gestes doux, lents et calculés de Francis. Comme une flamme qui monte très lentement, un feu qui prend vie avec bien de l'attention et beaucoup de coup de tisonnier, Arthur avait compté au moins cinq ou six minutes — déjà bien plus que n'importe quelles de ces « relations » de ce genre — durant lesquelles Francis avait marqué son cou, plaçant de tout petits coups de dents çà et là, n'obtenant pas de grandes réactions en premier lieu, se contentant de jeter de l'huile sur le feu à compte-goutte jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur pinçât les lèvres en retenant de petits sons, l'air de ne pas vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait lui-même.

« Tu vois, maintenant ? » avait murmuré le Parisien, un petit sourire aux lèvres, son souffle tout près du mamelon légèrement durci de l'autre avant de lui donner un petit coup de langue sans détacher ses yeux des siens, des yeux aussi charmants et sensuels que ceux d'un nagas prêt à fondre sur sa proie pour l'engloutir tout rond; mais Francis n'allait pas le gober d'une seule bouchée, ça non : il allait profiter de son repas, prendre des bouchées d'oiseau, lentement, taquinant, titillant les parcelles de son corps pour le rendre complètement fou. Arthur avait douté pouvoir se sentir le moindrement bien en étant assis nu sur quelqu'un, mais lorsque ses bras serraient la tête du plus vieux tandis qu'il le torturait avec toutes ces connaissances obscures sur un sujet qu'il allait apprendre avec lui, apprendre autre chose que la douleur que cela provoquait, mais à cet instant, seule la bouche souriante de Francis occupait son esprit alors que ses mains étaient en train de pétrir longuement la peau de ses fesses, le faisant haleter, son cou trop faible pour retenir sa tête correctement.

« Tu vois, Arthur ? J'ignore ce qu'il y a en toi, mais… il y a autre chose que  _ça_ , dans la vie, » avait-il dit doucement, passant un doigt sur l'intérieur de ses fesses en le faisant sursauter à la fois de douleur dû à un dernier « paiement » plutôt rude encore assez récent pour la mémoire de son corps, de surprise et aussi bien d'un peu de plaisir. Aussitôt venu, le doigt s'était écarté et Francis le coucha sur le dos, l'observant d'un air malicieux que seul lui avait et qui le fit illico frissonner d'appréhension. « Y a aussi… les bras… » avait-il dit langoureusement avant de se pencher, soulever un de ses coudes rugueux pour déposer de longs baisers sur toutes la surface de peau encore criblée de bleus ou de petites cicatrices qui pouvaient avoir tout à voir ou rien du tout avec les mauvais traitements de son grand-frère, mais tout était oublié lorsqu'il avait vu l'autre nommer les parties de son corps et laisser de petites marques dessus, marquant son territoire sur le gamin qui deviendrait un jour son maître.

Le temps que Francis arrivât finalement à la pénétration, Arthur le suppliait en suffoquant presque dans sa propre respiration, étirant une main le plus possible pour masser la bosse dans les pantalons de l'autre pour l'inciter à embrayer, s'étirant lui-même de son autre main, montrant très bien son impatience. Arthur se doutait encore à ce jour qu'il avait dû offrir un sacré spectacle, et que si jamais on surveillait encore l'immeuble désaffecté par caméra, la scène avait dû en choquer plus d'un mangeur de beignets devant son écran. Pourtant, son amant ne changerait pas avant longtemps ! Il l'avait regardé d'un air tendre, un peu désolé et inquiet avant de joindre ses doigts avec les siens, le faisant crier une fois de plus, fermant les yeux en ne comprenant même plus comment il s'appelait, balbutiant des mots d'une langue que personne ne connaissait, la bouche de Francis venant couvrir la sienne pour le faire taire, encore avec affection, tandis que sans aucuns mots, il lui avait parlé d'un endroit qu'il n'atteindrait jamais, même pas avec toutes ces cochonneries qu'il pouvait enfourner dans ce corps chétif.

« Mais si tu me prends la main, peut-être y arriveront-nous. »

« A-arrête les grands mots, connard ! Prends-moi, bordel, juste prends-moi ! Fais-moi hurler, je me fiche d'où tu veux aller tant que ça implique que tu finisses par m'enculer ! »

« Allons allons, mon petit chat. Sois patient et cesses d'être vulgaire, je ne veux pas épuiser ce moment trop rapidement, vois-tu, mon chéri ? »

Arthur n'avait plus eut de rapport avec la réalité à partir du moment où il avait senti l'imposant appendice s'enfoncer dans son corps menu, le souffle coupé, encore plus défoncé par toutes ses sensations que le reste de tout ce qui traînait sans grand regard pour les microbes au sol ou dans ses veines et son estomac, vagues vestiges dont il ne se rappelait même pas de ce qui aurait dû être une mort à grand coup de piqûre. Un peu effrayé, pour une raison ou une autre, il s'était accroché à l'autre en pleurant légèrement, la tête cachée dans les mèches dorées qui puaient le fromage, le vin, les roses… Autant d'odeurs incroyables, qui s'échappaient en minces filons de couleurs fuyantes et chatoyantes qu'il s'efforçait d'attraper en se sentant balancé au léger rythme d'un bateau et du cri des vagues qui se muait en grondements presque animaux, sachant que ses visions étaient irréelles, mais les trouvant bien mieux que celles de ces monstres velus sans bras des Looney Toons, avec des yeux verts immenses découpés, puis collés du visage de son frère sur ses horreurs. Il sentait Francis contre lui, sa chaleur qu'il s'infiltrait dans les pores de sa peau, son visage juste contre le sien, alors que tous deux haletaient, essayant de trouver les lèvres de l'autre sans succès, cherchant, échouant, puis cherchant encore. Leurs mains s'étaient enlacées avec une force brute, pure et surprenante, juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se trouvassent, et qu'enfin, ensemble, ils atteignirent une jouissance épuisante dans une exclamation silencieuse, ne voulant pas troubler un tel moment par le moindre son qui pourrait être déplacé.

Francis avait manqué lui tomber dessus, mais s'était retenu d'un bras tandis que les yeux d'Arthur avaient roulés dans ses orbites, le jeune adolescent complètement sonné par la force de son orgasme, qui coulait sur le vieux canapé bourré de trous et aux ressorts qui lui avaient griffé le dos sous eux pour sombrer dans une inconscience peuplée de rêves étranges, mais chaleureux, dont il se rappellerait pendant longtemps, les mains accrochées à Francis en grognant des choses qui ne faisaient pas plus de sens qu'avant. Le Parisien blond avait dû retrouver son souffle et descendre un peu de son petit nuage pour finalement bouger un peu, et transporter Arthur loin de là, et ainsi, la prochaine fois qu'il se réveillerait, ça serait chez lui, dans le lit du plus vieux, dans un tee-shirt de celui-ci, sans boxeur tandis que la douche coulait dans la salle de bain adjacente. Sa tête lui faisait mal, mais au moins, il se savait à jeun d'expérience et avait une envie viscérale de ravoir Francis dans les secondes qui suivaient, et c'était pourquoi il avait couru vers la salle de bain en jetant le tee-shirt au sol pour retrouver son amant sous le jet brûlant.

Hormis ces quelques fois durant lesquelles ils s'étaient retrouvés ainsi alors que Francis et lui avaient en gros quinze et dix-huit ans, ils n'avaient jamais plus eut l'occasion de se retrouver encore une fois de cette manière. Pas que l'un d'eux ne veuille plus revoir l'autre comme ça, puisqu'Arthur aurait tant voulu se retrouver à nouveau sous son ami, les mains liées à son cou, arqué comme un « c » pour rester sur ses genoux, jouant d'acrobaties et de positions presque impossible avec son corps souple et svelte, étouffant ses gémissements, ses grognements, ses miaulements,  _ses cris_ , dans la bouche de Francis, qui lui murmurerait des surnoms pervers qu'il se surprendrait à aimer dans cette bouche et avec cette voix suave de violons malicieux accordées aux notes rauques de quelques gigues celtiques, et se laisser faire sans combattre avec réelle intention de se sauver, puisque Francis l'aimait au point de ne pas vouloir seulement l'utiliser en transaction de drogue ou pour rire un peu en le voyant hurler avec un objet profane trop coupant enfoncé dans les fesses : pour eux, il était un divertissement, rien de plus.

Francis était alors devenu son roc, là où il courait en ne disant rien, restant des heures sans rien dire contre lui, qui comprenait que le faire parler se révélait impossible pour l'instant, et ainsi, attendait en vain qu'il lui dise quelque chose sur ce qui avait bien pu lui faire autant de mal, ce qui avait pu lui… il haïssait penser à ça. Et pire encore, William s'était rendu compte de ce que son frère faisait lorsqu'il fuguait et surtout vers qui il allait pleurer son soûl, et les avait coincé un jour, lorsqu'ils étaient sortis simplement pour rire un peu, et en était venus à s'embrasser un peu dans un coin ombragé et tranquille de ce vieux Parc qui les avaient fait se rencontrer. Et ils les avaient trouvé, et s'étaient mis à plusieurs en révélant bien sûr tout ce qu'Arthur pouvait encore cacher, ce à quoi servait son corps pour toute cette bande de crottés, le gamin pleurant à chaudes larmes sous des assauts de ces vieux pervers. William s'était délecté de la scène, et surtout de la peur dans les yeux de frère, cette peur qui hurlait si fort : ne faites pas de mal à Francis !

« Pas trop Arthur, pas trop. Ça serait dommage de gâcher un si joli minois, hein ? » avait dit Will, souriant toujours de toutes ses dents à son cadet terrifié.

Il lui avait dit de s'en aller. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait aucunes chances et qu'il valait mieux qu'il filât et qu'il ne revienne jamais vers lui et le laissât à son sort, mais Francis était la pire des têtes de mules. Le Parisien avait tenté de le défendre, bravement, prenant pour une fois le combat dans sa vie, essayant d'aider Arthur contre une bande de chien galeux de vingt-cinq ans bourrés d'héro qui riaient aux éclats en le regardant, et c'était seulement après quelques jointures éclatées et lorsque son nez avait été en sang que les autres étaient partis en riant bien fort, Willy se tournant vers son frère avec un sourire sadique avant de l'avertir d'une voix doucereuse, « Tu sais ce qui est mieux pour toi comme pour lui, Arthur, hein ? »

Et c'était avec des yeux miséreux qu'il avait levé la tête vers le visage tuméfié de son amoureux, et s'était excusé mille fois, retenant des larmes en mettant fin à ce qu'ils avaient ensemble sans même lui expliquer tout ce qui pouvait être vu entre le noir et le blanc, ce qu'ils chérissaient tous les deux en secret, ce qui donnait des petits sourires à Arthur, ce qui faisait grandir et briller ceux de Francis. Et Francis lui avait dit non, lui avait dit qu'il fallait se battre, dans la vie. Pourtant, Arthur avait refusé, et lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais battre William, et qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber. C'était pourquoi ils avaient commencé cette nouvelle « relation ». Parce qu'il devait lui montrer qu'il ne voulait plus de lui, alors que même après tout ce temps rien n'était moins faux dans la petite tête rongée de peurs et de remords d'Arthur Kirkland, devait le blesser pour qu'enfin, ce stupide paon s'en allât et le laissât seul à être rongé par ses ténèbres. Sauf qu'Arthur avait mésestimé grandement la capacité de l'autre à tout encaisser par amour…

… et aussi, ses propres sentiments envers lui.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Petit chat compte sur ses doigts,_

_Petit chat ne songe qu'à cet effroi,_

_Petit chat et tout ce qu'il prévoit,_

_tout ce qui lui donnera si froid !_

Le temps était à une lourde grisaille, et c'était pour cela qu'Arthur restait prostré derrière la porte de sa chambre, massant un de ses bras. Ses doigts rugueux passaient sans cesse sur une plaie gonflée, rougeâtre et visible à des kilomètres même sous la manche d'un tee-shirt qu'il avait gardé depuis ses quatorze ans, qui ballotait toujours autour de lui comme un grand drapeau. Sa tête dodelinait, de grands cernes noirs s'étaient formés sous ses yeux en cachant à moitié un petit bleu sur sa pommette — un des amis de Willy qui n'était pas content de la pute de l'aîné Kirkland avait décidé de s'amuser autrement avec lui — et il se sentait tellement las : à force d'avoir passé presque une semaine complète sans trop dormir autrement que des micro-sommeils vite passés ni manger vraiment et à carburer au speed, il se disait que c'était simplement normal.

Arthur avait toujours cru vivre à peu près normalement. Lointainement, il se rappelait de sa mère et de son père, de brave gens, se doutait-il, puisque Willy n'en disait que du mal. Il se rappelait de quelques frères et sœurs, dont les noms lui échappaient, maintenant, alors que c'était des essais presque réussis pour se rappeler d'eux. Quand il était très jeune, Arthur était certain d'avoir déjà eut une famille aimante comme celle qu'il avait vu chez Francis, et des parents affectueux comme ceux qui venaient chercher leurs gamins à l'école lorsqu'il y allait encore — il avait bêtement, lâchement décroché en se trouvant incapable de se concentrer avec tout ce qu'il ingérait pour se sentir un peu mieux, et lorsqu'il avait passé à l'héro, c'était simplement impossible de le faire lorsque les murs bougeaient et qu'il n'entendait rien du tout d'autre qu'un agréable son feutré de tous les bruits autour. Gelé là-dessus, il se fichait bien d'avoir un des amis de Willy dans les fesses ou quoique ce soit d'autres.

Le Londonien avouait bien être une chiffe molle, une pâle copie de ce qu'il avait déjà pu être, et une petite poupée brisée et pathétique dès qu'il maquait de cochonnerie à s'injecter, et qu'il caressait, dans ces temps-là, sombrement l'idée d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute et faire gagner son frère pour que les pensées s'arrêtassent. Depuis combien d'années tenait-il le rôle de petite putain qui servait de revenu à Will pour ses magouilles et ses conneries ? Willy le regardait de haut et lui fichait des claques devant tout le monde, lui parlait comme à l'esclave qu'il était pour lui, et avait montré depuis qu'il avait à peu près seulement sept ou huit ans à tous les autres les vertus d'un tel soumis, d'une telle lavette. Il ne s'était pas gêné pour l'obliger à le sucer devant des gens pour montrer à quel point il l'avait assujetti, à vendre des services et à seulement demander nonchalamment, ne s'en préoccupant pas tellement au fond, « Ramène-le en vie, t'es pas le seul à l'utiliser. »

C'était comme ça qu'il avait grandi. Entre l'école, le Parc pour se sauver et lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, et après ça, Francis. Le souvenir lui provoqua une douce sensation, tandis qu'il se rappelait des yeux aimants, attentionnés et tellement doux de cet imbécile qu'il avait réciproquement trop aimé pour ce que lui-même était : un vide-queue, voilà ce qu'il était et ce qu'il allait sûrement rester jusqu'à ce qu'il se fît tuer en règlements de compte puisque c'était ainsi dans le monde qu'il vivait. Et ça serait seulement la dernière fois qu'on lui enfoncerait un fusil dans la bouche ou lui tirerait les cheveux pour lui appuyer rudement l'arme sur la tempe, et que même Willy se délecterait de le voir presque se pisser dessus en entendant les petits cliquetis sensés lui faire peur et se dépêcher à payer ceux qui lui vendaient sa saleté de dope.

Il se détestait déjà lorsqu'il était enfant, et avait toujours haït profondément tout ce qu'il pouvait. À douze ans, il avait finit par se faire un autre ami — un petit gars de son âge appelé Alfred F Jones — que seulement Francis, bien qu'il l'ait un peu délaissé pour ce garçon aussi brillant que bruyant. Arthur et le gamin avait presque tout de suite fait bons amis, mais après un moment, et ce, sans raisons vraiment apparentes, Alfred avait coupé les ponts et s'était en-allé avec un Russe arrivé il y avait peu, cessant de lui parler et répandant des rumeurs sur lui. Maintenant, il le haïssait pour l'avoir ainsi trahit, ainsi laissé pour un autre et en voulait encore un peu à Francis d'avoir présenté ce grand dadais de slave importé de Russie à son ami, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était ainsi que l'amitié d'Alfred et Arthur allait se terminer. Il était resté près de lui pendant toutes les fois où il était de mauvaise humeur à cause de cette histoire, et lui faisait toujours les mêmes grands sourires lorsqu'il lui reprochait quelque chose.

La seule fois où il avait explosé… c'était à leur première fois ensemble. Bon sang, comme Arthur savait très bien qu'il avait eut l'air d'un idiot désespéré à se montrer nu comme ça, mais c'était comme ça que Will lui demandait de se faire pardonner. Y avait-il d'autres moyens que celui-ci ? À l'époque, le jeune Londonien était encore tellement incapable de comprendre les relations sociales dites normales, et c'était avec un air de désolation et d'affection si grande qu'elle lui avait fait un peu peur que le Parisien blond avait regardé son corps maigre et chétif, L'avait gardé contre lui dans les moments qu'il pouvait placer vers les pires de sa vie, puisqu'il craignait de voir son roc s'en aller, à grand tire d'ailes, sans un regard, les plumes dorées qui brilleraient dans le Soleil ou à la Lune et ses lampadaires jaunis de cette ville de province. Francis l'avait ensuite faite se sentir tellement bien — l'as de la baise, le meilleur qu'il ait connu, bien qu'il fut certainement le seul qui l'ait traité autrement que comme une poupée gonflable de toute sa vie —, lui avait fait les plus grandes promesses silencieuses, les traçant sur sa peau avec une encre non-permanente, mais indélébile dans l'esprit d'Arthur.

Et pourtant, maintenant, tout était tellement différent. Il devait le convaincre, et devait essayer de lui faire mal, de le traiter au moins un peu comme tous le traitait pour le faire s'en aller, que le roc parte en déployant ses ailes qu'il aurait plumées, qu'il garderait les plumes en versant ses larmes de sang sur celles-ci. Francis devait partir de sa vie depuis presque quatre ans, mais rien n'y faisait, cet imbécile endurait tout. Des séances dégelasses aux petits jeux dangereux avec un couteau, des claques aux coups de poings, des bad-trips forcés lorsqu'il lui faisait avaler des trucs à haute dose alors qu'il n'en prenait jamais. Comment pouvait-il endurer tout ça ? Arthur voulait l'oublier, se convaincre qu'il valait mieux le haïr, mais plus il essayait que Francis le méprisât en premier, plus ses sentiments grandissaient face à tant de noblesse, tant d'ardeur à lui prouver que non, il ne l'abandonnerait pas même s'il lui faisait tant de mal et le faisant tant souffrir.

« Hey, 'tit con, » l'appela subitement William en ouvrant la porte, la bouteille de whisky pas cher vide avec à peine une gorgée restante au fond à la main et les yeux rougis, le regardant avec son air amusé de grand sadique alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce en coupant court à la rêverie de son cadet. Sa chemise était de travers, quelques voix venant d'en-bas disaient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais Will se pencha et personne ne sembla monter. Arthur devina rapidement que quelque chose s'était passé et que ce sourire sadique disait quelque chose : se venger de quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher, et qui était mieux pour faire un exutoire de ce genre ? Son petit frère qui ne songerait même pas à se défendre en ne sachant que trop bien la suite des évènements.

Le Londonien lança un regard noir au roux qui se contenta de ricaner en lui passant la bouteille sous le nez, l'odeur de Jack Daniel's lui faisant plisser le nez quand Will ajouta, « J'aime pas ta gueule. Retourne-toi. J' comprends pas comment ton François faisait pour te baiser en te voyant la gueule, il est bizarre. Oh, je vois que ça provoque quelque chose, hein ? Tu me regardes avec encore plus de haine dès que j' dis son p'tit nom d' pédé. » Will lui ébouriffa ses cheveux gras dû à quelques jours sans s'être lavé, dans un geste qui aurait pu sembler fraternel, alors que c'était surtout pour agripper les courtes mèches grasses et le retourner rapidement vers le mur, appuyant le front du cadet sur la surface nue. « Bien sûr que tu l'aimes encore, ce connard. C'est le seul qui te faisait croire correctement qu'il t'aimait. »

_Non, il me faisait pas croire… c'était vrai…_

Arthur se contenta de baisser la tête vers le sol, serrant les poings autour de sa tête en fermant les yeux, sursautant tout de même avec une exclamation, un juron et une promesse de se venger étouffés lorsque le goulot de la bouteille s'enfonça en lui d'un coup en même temps que son pantalon trop grand lui fut arraché des hanches, le verre froid lui donnant la nausée et l'alcool brûlant sa chair. Il pleura un peu, mais ne donna par le plaisir à William de le laisser l'entendre, et tenta d'imaginer autre chose dans son esprit qu'il ferma en ignorant les griffures d'un petit couteau de poche que Will gardait toujours sur lui. Arthur imagina lentement le jardin de chez Francis, un de ces bancs blancs que son père avait fait avec ses talents d'ébénistes, la balançoire sous un chêne… Une scène parfaite, et il se rappela lentement, en essayant de capter tous les détails de cette scène d'un autre temps, les bosquets de roses blanches que son amant avait choisi de lui couper les plus belles pour lui, frottant la fleur délicate sur son visage en même temps de l'embrasser tendrement sur la pommette et la joue opposées.

Il coinça le murmure de son nom dans sa gorge.

Will ne gagnerait pas à l'entendre l'appeler. Will en avait déjà assez fait, assez gagné, assez volé…

_Tu ne gagneras plus. Moi aussi, je veux te faire chier dans ton froc._

Arthur se retourna en prenant sa souplesse et sa capacité à se contorsionner facilement sans trop se faire mal comme sa meilleure arme, attrapant le couteau en sortant de sa rêverie lorsque William s'était attelé à le pénétrer lui-même, le regardant dans les yeux en gardant l'arme dans sa main, la pointant vers lui en haletant bien fort, une haine sans nom, sans limites et aussi brûlante que les flammes du Vésuve lorsqu'il avait puni Pompéi et ses orgies brûlant dans ces yeux verts, les mêmes yeux que ceux de son aîné, qui se contenta d'éclater de rire bien fort, ne le croyant visiblement pas capable du pire, « Allez, Artie, sois pas comme ça ! Comment tu pourrais tuer ton frère, hein ? Tu irais où, après ? »

« N'importe où, mais loin de toi ! » cracha le chétif garçon, usant d'une force qu'il ne croyait même pas avoir pour planter l'arme dans le torse de son frère, sentant le couteau griffer l'os et entendant le son de succion en même temps qu'un petit cri et une injure face à lui. Désormais autant terrifié de représailles que chargé de haine, Arthur s'empressa de les faire basculer, pour planter le couteau autant de fois possible dans la gorge de son frère, entendant encore tous les autres rire et se raconter des trucs, des choses sans importances, des choses qu'il haïssait sans les entendre. Le corps était maintenant flasque, mou, immobile sous lui, et les yeux qui avaient déjà été brillant de méchanceté étaient sans éclat, de simples billes de verres. L'odeur nauséabonde des fluides corporels se libérant d'un coup lui monta au nez. Subitement effrayé, le cœur battant, l'adolescent se releva en pleurant un peu, incapable de savoir comment se sentir face à ce qui se passait maintenant, à cette liberté tellement précaire, à ses jambes qui flageolaient, non pas seulement de douleur à cause des muscles déchirés, mais de l'adrénaline.

Arthur était nu comme un ver, et désormais seul, avec un seul endroit en tête…

**.oO0Oo.**

_Les mensonges accablés de l'amour_

_Tous ces mots répétés de petit velours_

_Ces délicieux fruits tombés car si murs_

_Les gens qui s'aiment tombent de l'amour_

« Co… comment il va ? » demanda Gilbert, glissant un œil dans la chambre et regardant Francis en s'inquiétant un peu plus pour son meilleur ami que le petit anglais couché dans le lit de Francis en regardant les décorations murales et les peintures placées avec goût dans la pièce de la maison, tripotant sans trop s'en rendre compte le bord de la couette — il devait avoir bien du mal à se rendre compte qu'il était là, couché dans le lit d'eau, en sécurité dans la vieille maison des Bonnefoy. Pour les trois compères, cela semblait être également une situation dans laquelle ils n'avaient jamais pensé se retrouver, du moins, dans cette vie-là. Antonio faisait les cent pas et répondait avec empressement aux textos de Lovino, et Francis restait assis à regarder Arthur d'un air inquiet, blessé, triste légèrement amer. Son visage disait ses pensées à voix haute : pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Pourquoi as-tu gardé toutes ces horreurs pour toi ?

« Il est comme tu penses, Gil, sûrement en pire… » Le Parisien blond soupira, passant une main tremblante dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Antonio vint s'asseoir près de lui dans le petit salon adjacent à la chambre, tapotant le dos de son meilleur ami et le regardant d'un air désolé qu'il dusse subir tant de choses par amour. « Il va s'en sortir, j'espère qu'il le pourra. S'il le veut bien, je vais l'aider le soutenir dans la désintox… Le doc dit que s'il continue de prendre autant d'héro, y a des chances que ça finisse… » Il s'arrêta, regarda le sol un instant avec un air troublé, avant de recommencer avec un petit soupir, « Que ça finisse mal pour lui, voilà. Il va falloir qu'il apprenne à se sentir bien sans sa dope. »

« Une fois accro à ça, c'est dur de lâcher… » ajouta Gilbert en secouant la tête, ne voulant pas rendre son ami plus misérable, mais surtout lui donner l'heure juste. Le cancre du groupe avec trempé dans ce genre de choses sans perdre le contrôle comme Arthur, surtout grâce à sa douce — avec violente pour être le contraire, en effet — petite amie et son petit-frère en plus de son copain qui l'avaient aidé à en finir avec ce genre de consommation. Bien que l'Allemand prît encore parfois quelques petites doses pour s'amuser avec ses vieux amis, il se promettait surtout de ne plus jamais retoucher au pire : la coke et l'héro.

« Quoiqu'il arrive. » Francis se tourna vers lui avec un air aussi sérieux que possible, déterminé, et n'acceptant pas l'échec, « Quoiqu'il arrive, je vais l'aider. Je peux accomplir ce que je veux si je m'applique, hein ? »

Dans sa chambre, Arthur eut un petit sourire. C'était lui qui lui avait dit ça, une fois.

« Je l'aime, les mecs. Je l'aime tellement que même moi ça me fout la frousse et ça craint, parce que j'ai peur d'échouer et de pas pouvoir l'aider… Bon sang, si vous saviez comme je voudrais le voir sourire pour vrai, par juste cet air hagard quand il s' pique… »

Arthur baissa les yeux, et soupira. Il savait qu'il le faisait souffrir, et l'avait vu encore plus lorsque Francis l'avait trouvé roulé en boule, pâle et fiévreux, couvert de la rosée glacée du matin, dans la roseraie de roses blanches dans le jardin de la maison qu'il avait rachetée à son père pour s'y installer avec ses amis, de son expression horrifiée de le voir avec le dos ensanglanté, les mains pleines de coupures qu'il s'était faites tout seul alors qu'il poignardait son frère. Cet air blessé quand il lui avait demandé en tremblant dans le froid de la rosée du matin — paumé et sûrement trop fatigué et las des contrecoups de tellement de choses — s'il riait de lui lorsqu'ils le faisaient, si c'était seulement pour rire de son visage et de ses airs qu'il ne le retournait pas sur le ventre. Francis lui avait dit de se taire en secouant la tête — « Où vas-tu chercher des âneries pareilles, mon amour ? J'aime ton visage, j'aime tout de toi ! » —, soulevant avec facilité le garçon devenu encore plus maigrichon qu'avant pour retourner à l'intérieur et appeler la police en se doutant que quelque chose était arrivé… Arthur ne se serait jamais présenté avec les jambes ensanglantées et du sang qui n'était pas à lui partout sur son tee-shirt gris et les jambes complètement nues quand il restait à plus de trois rues de chez lui.

Les examens de la police et de la section criminelle avaient été longs et plutôt invasifs pour qu'ils s'assurent encore une fois qu'il ne mentait pas et surtout accuser cet homme mort de toutes les saletés qu'il avait faites, et il avait avoué simplement qu'il avait eut un accès de rage… et que Willy en était mort. Devant un gamin de dix-huit ans qui se faisait baiser par des vieux croulants depuis qu'il avait moins de huit ans, la scientifique et l'agent fédéral s'étaient seulement regardés avec un air désolé, et même la femme à la mâchoire carrée lui avait doucement tapoté l'épaule en lui disant qu'il pouvait s'en aller, qu'ils avaient fini, et qu'il pouvait retourner se soigner. Encore ébranlé, il avait refusé de toucher Francis avec ses mains à peines lavées du sang de ce salaud qui lui avait donné une vie misérable depuis tout ce temps, en plus de l'avoir rendu ainsi : accro à toutes ces saloperies, et bien chanceux de ne pas s'être fait contaminé au SIDA à cause de seringue usagées lorsqu'il avait tellement besoin de sa merde en injection qu'il volait celle de son frère pour finir par se faire oublier tout et s'imaginer autre chose lorsqu'il se faisait culbuter…

« Fra… Francis ? » Arthur serra les poings en l'appelant doucement avec sa voix un peu rauque à cause de son petit rhume attrapé après avoir passé la nuit dans la roseraie, espérant être entendu malgré qu'il ait du mal à parler fort. Aussitôt, le visage un peu terni et fatigué de toute cette journée de fou s'était retourné vers le petit anglais qui pinça les lèvres en s'en voulant de le rendre comme ça. Était-ce depuis longtemps que ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient plus ? C'était de sa faute, bien sûr, et il s'en voulait, car dans ses rêves et hallucinations, Francis était resté le même jeune homme blagueur, malicieux et tendre envers lui malgré leurs nombreuses disputes. Il l'observa s'excuser à ses deux complices, qui s'éloignèrent vers le rez-de-chaussée en chuchotant rapidement, secouant ou hochant la tête rapidement.

« Qu'y a-t-il, mon cher ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Francis entra dans la chambre en masquant maladroitement son air fatigué derrière un sourire tendre qu'il eut moins de mal à faire qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé, puis se pencha près du lit, pliant les genoux pour se retrouver à la hauteur de l'autre, son odeur de vin et de fromage de Paris calmant Arthur encore plus que les calmants qu'on avait pu lui donner dans la journée pour éviter de le voir paniquer, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient prélevé… Arthur fronça les sourcils, préférant ne pas y penser et se contenta de regarder Francis, qui souriait encore aussi doucement et gentiment. L'Anglais passa une main derrière sa tête, mu par une envie soudaine de l'embrasser, se redressant d'un coup pour coller ses lèvres à celles qu'il 'avait plus touchées à nouveau en plus de quatre ans, soufflant longuement quand celles-ci s'ouvrirent et qu'il ouvrit également les siennes, se laissant aller librement à la sensation de protection que lui offrait toutes les sensations qu'étaient Francis, derrière ses yeux clos. La langue passa donc dans sa bouche, taquinant la sienne comme si cela n'avait été qu'hier, se rappelant comment Arthur aimait les baisers…

Soudainement, l'adolescent éclata en sanglots, se reculant et se serrant à l'autre en essayant sans réussir de calmer cette crise de larmes alors que Francis le serra dans ses bras, le berça doucement en caressant ses cheveux et sa nuque, évitant le dos couvert de bandages et de longues coupures. Il lui huma une petite chanson et à travers ses larmes, Arthur lui demanda pardon, ses yeux trempés le regardant avec un air de désespoir, l'air qui disait qu'il ne comprît pas pourquoi il s'occupait ainsi de lui, alors qu'il lui avait fait tellement mal, et avait tout fait pour qu'il s'éloigne, l'avait traité comme une merde, comme on l'avait toujours traité toute sa vie.

La voix de l'autre se fit elle aussi plus aigu lorsqu'il répondit doucement, « Parce que je t'aime, Arthur. L'amour, c'est bien plus que la baise, bien plus que tout ce qu'on peut tous les deux imaginer, mon ange. L'amour que j'ai pour toi, je peux pas le comprendre, mais je m'en fous. L'important, c'est que je sais bien que juste là— » il traça doucement des doigts le cœur de l'autre, lui souriant encore avec des mouillés d'émoi, « —je sais que là, il y a une chose semblable que dans le miens. »

Arthur secoua la tête au lieu de répondre, s'essuya rudement son nez qui coulait d'un peu de morve avant de retourner à embrasser l'autre, ne sachant que répondre, et sachant surtout qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien dire d'aussi beau, sinon, « Je t'aime, saleté de grenouille… Je veux recommencer ce qu'on avait, ce que ce connard a gâché, ce que j'ai tellement voulu détruire. Tu m'avais promis que tu me ferais ressentir plein de trucs à jeun, hein ? Eh… eh bien, main-maintenant, j'aurais bien besoin que tu me fasses un peu d'amour… »

« Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, à peine hier et il y avait pas mal de sang— »

« À peine hier ? Y avait des fois où je filais direct ici quand ça me faisait trop chier d'être le jouet sexuel de ces salauds… Alors la douleur, on repassera… » Arthur s'accrocha un peu plus à son cou, et avec un peu de malice, murmura doucement, « Et puis, la douleur… ça m'excite un peu… seulement quand c'est toi. »

Un sourire gracia les lèvres du français, qui se pencha doucement pour le coucher sous lui, sous les draps tandis qu'ensemble, comme les couches d'un oignon, ils retirèrent les vêtements qu'ils portaient, Francis se glissant à son tour près de son amoureux, embrassant la bouche offerte à lui, offerte sans conditions, glissant ses mains sur les côtes enveloppées de bandages, sentant de petits frissons puis une main frêle et froide agripper son poignet pour l'inciter à ne pas jouer avec lui. Le Parisien blond ne perdit pas son sourire, et releva la petite main pour embrasser le dos de celle-ci, puis sucer et lécher les doigts en le regardant s'empourprer doucement. Arthur lui reprit sa main pour la glisser entre ses jambes, tirant les couvertures pour commencer à s'étirer lui-même, écartant les jambes pour lui montrer l'effet que ça lui faisait, gémissant déjà doucement.

« Tu es très impatient, comme toujours… J'aimerais plutôt que tu apprécies un peu ce qu'il y a avant ça, mmh ? »

Francis l'observa un moment avant de se pencher à son tour, ajoutant ses doigts aux siens en même temps de prendre le membre de son amant dans sa bouche, usant de ses grands tours de magie avec sa langue, le faisant se tordre et s'arc-bouter sous lui, Arthur haletant bruyamment tandis qu'il l'encourageait dans sa langue natale, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il disait également des non-sens, le souffle coupé par le fait de retrouver son amant ainsi, et encore plus de voir la tête blonde entre ses cuisses à lui faire des choses dont Dieu seul savait à quel point il pouvait être doué pour celles-ci. Le Britannique salivait déjà un peu, un mince filet pendant à sa bouche tandis qu'il regardait son hôte, amant, sauveur, amoureux, Roméo, relever la tête en le laissant au bord de jouir, souriant en voyant à quel point il ressemblait à un chien complètement soumis dans l'attente d'une gâterie ou d'une caresse.

« Mon Arthur, tu me fais me sentir mal, maintenant… je te fais trop attendre ? »

Le jeune Anglais se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir, soulevant à la fois les hanches pour l'inciter à arrêter de le faire attendre, puis lui fit un regard suppliant, en s'accrochant une nouvelle fois à lui, « Allez, Francis… ça te manquait pas ? Parce que moi… quand on m'obligeait à me mettre à quatre pattes pour des vieux sales, je pensais seulement à toi… » Il caressa le visage de l'autre, un air en même temps nostalgique et triste sur ses traits avant qu'il ne retrouvât un petit sourire en tirant à nouveau Francis vers lui pour l'embrasser, l'empêcher de répondre et se faire taire en même temps. Il aurait tout le temps de lui parler de toute sa vie, celle qu'il laisserait derrière pour en faire une nouvelle à partir de maintenant, avec lui, abandonnant toutes ses vieilles choses et vieilles blessures derrière lui, et il s'efforcerait de plus jamais songer à toutes ces horreurs qui avaient peuplé sa vie.

Francis observa la situation un moment avant de finir par s'enfoncer doucement, se gagnant de petits grognements d'inconfort dans son jeune amoureux, s'essoufflant tout seul de ce simple acte. La brûlante fournaise du corps dont il se rappelait les moindres recoins étaient encore plus exacerbée par la petite fièvre qui accompagnait les rhumes virulents d'Arthur, mais la brûlure, la chaleur, celle qu'il connaissait tellement et qui lui avant tant manquée n'était pas assez. Lentement, calculant presque mal la distance alors qu'il s'envolait en voyant Arthur partir dans une autre dimension, Francis murmura en caressant le corps et les parcelles de peau entre les bandages, évitant l'aine et le membre qui se dressait et coulait pour lui, « Ensemble, comme avant, d'accord ? Je ne t'attends pas, tu m'attends pas. Spontanément, okay ? »

« Ta gueule, j'ai attendu assez longtemps ! » hurla Arthur dans un murmure désespéré tandis qu'il fondit comme un oiseau de chasse sur les lèvres trempées de sueur de l'autre, l'embrassant avec une fougue renouvelée, une hardiesse qui continuerait même après son orgasme, puisqu'il n'aurait jamais assez de l'autre, et n'arrivait pas à contenter. Une nouvelle drogue qui lui apportait de si belles sensations le ravageait sans vergogne, le laissait pantois, haletant, essoufflé, foutu, rebâti et encore plus qu'il n'aurait su nommer avec son esprit bousillé par la force de tous ses nerfs qui ressentaient tous quelque chose de différent. Pour l'unes des rares fois de sa vie, Arthur venait du fond du cœur, le visage collé à Francis, qui pataugeait dans ce qui aurait pu devenir de braves garnements. Tous deux se foutaient bien qu'on les entendît grogner, gronder, cracher des feulements animaux. Arthur se foutait bien que le lendemain, Gilbert le taquinerait sans fautes en lui donnant les mêmes noms que Francis le faisait lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour ainsi, puisque certains ne sortaient pas de la chambre à coucher.

C'était stupide, fleur bleue et complètement soudain, mais lorsque Francis se pencha à son oreille pour lui haleter doucement, préparant ses mots très lentement, tandis que pour une fois qu'il ne comptait plus, il était tout juste sur le bord, l'instant d'après, il décollerait vers la Lune et plus loin encore, traversant les ciels de tous les âges pour finir par s'endormir et se lover contre son aimé. Il ne se doutait pas que Francis allait user de tricherie pour le faire partir avant, et ainsi lorsqu'il lui gronda rauquement, lentement, appuyant ses syllabes d'intonations aussi douces, tendres que vulgaires et violentes, son nez frôlant son oreille, « Arthur, je t'aime… N'oublie jamais que j' pourrais crever pour toi, j' me tirerais une balle si tu demandais ! Je suis un chien à tes pieds, le loup qui chassera ta nuit, fervent chevalier qui ne laissera plus jamais personne te faire mal… »

Puis, le trou noir. Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveillerait en se demandant où il était dans les premières secondes, essuyant ses yeux mouillés et se traitant lui-même de femmelette : il était venu si fort qu'il en avait pleuré, et ça, pour lui, c'était un truc de vieille femme de quarante ans qui n'avait jamais rien connu de plus fort que ça. Il regarda Francis, observa le dos légèrement hâlé par des vacances en Côte-d'Azur, traça sa colonne du regard, puis sourit en se traînant pour se coller au dos de son amant, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et profond, sachant que les prochains mois ne seraient pas de tout repos, mais sachant également qu'il n'était plus seul.

Francis était là, et se retournait lentement pour le serrer contre lui. Certain qu'il ne l'entendrait pas, Arthur murmura tout bas, « Je t'aime aussi, saleté de crapaud… »

**Author's Note:**

> Ero, impressionnée en se relisant : … Wow. 10 171 words of pr0n.
> 
> Arthur, regarde Ero avec un air méchant : … GROSSE SALOPE !
> 
> Ero, rigole et va s'appuyer sur lui, le regardant en étant bien contente d'être aussi grande que lui : Oui, mon petit chaton ? * ricane et lui tapote le dos * T'es trop tendu, mets de la MAGIIIIIIIIIIE dans la vie, mon p'tit soumis chéwiih !
> 
> Arthur, plisse le nez et lui fait un air bourru : Pourquoi J' suis toujours victime des pires trucs dans tes histoires, hein ? Et ça empire, récemment !
> 
> Ero, s'éloigne en dansant : Car mon père est mort et tu fais un bon exutoire !
> 
> Francis tapote la tête d'Arthur : Allez, allez, laisse-la faire un peu, elle est en deuil…
> 
> Arthur, dubitatif : Elle a l'air très heureuse, pour une orpheline…
> 
> Ero, revient le voir et lui montre un sac avec des pilules : AVEC DE LA MAGIIIIIIIIIIE, ÇA VA SUPER TROP FUCKIN' BIEN, ARTHUR CHÉWIIH ! PLUS DE MAGIIIIIIIIIIE DANS TA VIE, PAS MAL PLUS !
> 
> Francis, toussote : Okay, j'ai rien dit, elle est tarée cette fille… mais j'aime bien son côté tarée.
> 
> Arthur, le frappe bien fort : T'aime Ero parce qu'avec ses fics, tu te retrouves toujours dans une situation sexuelle et qu'elle est pire perverse que toi ! Avec moi, en plus ! Si j' suis pas hermaphrodite, enceint ou gelé comme une balle, c'est encore pire ! Un soumis, comme un chien en plus !
> 
> Ero, s'approche et rigole et s'approche : Maiiiiiis, moi ça m'excite quand t'es comme ça ! Toi quand tu fais ton soumis et tu pleures j'ai envie de… de te violer fort ! * se claque les joues juste d'y penser * Je… je veux un dildo !
> 
> Francis, se relève en se massant le crâne : Les Québécois descendent des Français… et Arthur, tu ferais mieux de te planquer… Arthur ?
> 
> Ero : Non, on descend de l'arbre quand on se fait courir par un ours ! * se tourne et cherche Arthur qui semble avoir disparu * Bon bah, reviewez et donnez vos avis, même les pires ! J' me prépare à recevoir des tomates !
> 
> Bref, bref, c'était un texte assez amusant à écrire, bien que je n'en sois pas particulièrement fière. J'espère que ça vous aura moyennement plu, puisque oui, je suis en manque de pr0n, et oui, je suis MONGOLE. Eheheh, bref, encore une fois, bref ! Je pense qu'il y a des trucs à améliorer dans ce texte, mais en même temps, écrire un récit complètement bourré de plus de pron que de narration me déplait pas. Y a quand même plus d'histoire que les quatre livres de Twilight dans mon p'tit bébé et autant que dans une saison des Feux de l'Amour ou Top-Modèle… ENFIN BREF.
> 
> Z'avez vu ma référence toute petite à Bones ? Scientifique à la mâchoire carrée, agent fédéral… Enfin bon, après j'imaginais tout le truc comme l'émission « Un Tueur Si Proche » à Canal-D avec leurs reconstitutions pourries des crimes et leurs grandes questions qui commencent toutes avec « pourquoi ». Ça me faisait sourire au boulot…
> 
> Bon eh ben en tous cas ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, soirée et ou nuit et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
